With friends like these
by Joey1
Summary: A small ficlet. Illyana muses on some of the more annoying quirks of her best friends.


Disclaimer: All characters and properties are copyright their respect owners. They're not mine.

Sometimes I wish I had different friends.

Now don't get me wrong, everyone has their own quirks. Heck, I'm a half demonic teenage sorceress who rules over a version of hell, and if I didn't live through it all I probably would have thought it was a bad fantasy plot if I heard from someone else.

Don't get me started on some of my teammates. Even though that stupid Magnum show has been in syndication for like, ever, Roberto is obsessed with it, even Magneto has pretty much given up trying to move him when the show is on, and it's kind of fun to distract Sam and Dani with some kung-fu film like Drunken Master and keep them occupied for a few hours so you can sneak off for some fun. Who'd have thought those two were so gaga over that stuff? Sometimes a scrying pool really comes in handy.

But my friends...oh my friends...

First, there's Kitty, and her blasted obsession with all things Star Wars. I didn't mind at first when it as just a huge stash of old comics under her bed, but then it just...exploded. She's got a several posters in her room, a bunch of little toys all over her desk, makes weird noises in her sleep, and drops references almost all the time. Piotr thinks it's charmingly cute, but knowing him, Kitty could be running around foaming at the mouth and reciting bad poetry while wearing that old costume she designed for herself (I'm so glad I accidentally found a picture of that rainbow monstrosity. I can tease Kitty mercilessly with it now) and to him it'd be the greatest thing he'd seen that day. Still, if they ever make a fourth movie (or, heaven help me, another trilogy), I don't know what I'll do...

Then there's Doug. I guess it's not too surprising that a guy who can read and speak any language likes something in another language, but all that anime stuff he's got in his room just irks me. If he isn't reading or watching something, he's singing along to stuff in some japanese. Something about a hurricane or something by some band called the Replicants that he keeps trying to talk Sam into listening to (he says that if Sam likes Lila he'd like them), at least that other cd he has, by something called the SeatBelts, is instrumental for the most part. Plus he's even got Lockheed on his side! Lately that darn dragon has been playing along acting afraid whenever Doug's called me a "Dragon Spooker", some silly nickname he picked up from somewhere.

Of course the worst is when one of those stupid conventions rolls around and they make me come with them, which means they wear costumes and look redic-

"Hey little miss grumpy, get off your butt! Doug and I are heading out for some burgers and games, you have to come with us!"

"Yeah Dragon Spooker! You know Kitty and I can't play Final Phantasy Star without you, plus it's our treat."

I really love my friends.

End.

Notes: I kind of played fast and loose with time in order to work in the references I wanted, hope that didn't throw anybody off.

The Kitty as a Star Wars geek idea was inspired by a recollection of an old x-issue where she was trying to get Piotr to read an issue of Marvel's Star Wars comic, while Doug as an anime otaku is basically my own interpretation of him. Roberto's love of Magnum P.I. is of course actually from the comics. As for Sam and Dani being lovers of Hong Kong cinema? Just something I thought of for the story, that's all.

In case some of the references went over your head: Drunken Master is the title of one of Jackie Chan's first big films, and probably one of his more popular ones at that. The "Rainbow Monstrosity" is a reference to Kitty's first costume, and just has to be seen to be believed. The "hurricane" song is "Konya wa Hurricane" (either "Tonight a Hurricane" or "There's a Hurricane Tonight") from the anime Bubblegum Crisis, and "The Replicants" refers to the band Priss and Replicants (who remind me a lot of how early Lila Cheney looked and performed) which performs the song in that series. The SeatBelts are the band that, alongside Yokko Kanno, provided the soundtrack to the anime series Cowboy Bebop. The "Dragon Spooker" nickname comes from the series The Slayers, where the main heroine is often called that (much to her dismay and anger), and the comparison to 'yana and getting Lockheed to play along was just too tempting. Finally, "Final Phantasy Star" isn't a real game, just a homage to both the Final Fantasy and Phantasy Star video series, although in my imagination it would play similar to the old Gauntlet game, perfect for a team of three inseparable friends.


End file.
